Rival of the Siblings
by HanMarieeD94
Summary: Ridley Kline received a mysterious letter leading her to a small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Where she is ordered to look out for the infamous Sookie Stackhouse, and all that comes with. Oh and she's not exactly your normal vampire.
1. Chapter 1

It was a seriously long ride to Bon Temps, and the swamps weren't exactly in comparison with the mountain tops where I'm from. Distasteful wasn't a strong enough word for the way these people lived. I looked at the map next to me, Google gives the shittiest of directions. On my left was a grave yard, how eighties horror movie. There was a yellow house up the road, which had to belong to the Stackhouse family. Three people were standing around a big hole in the ground. I smelt fresh blood.

I threw the car in park, and got out. They all looked at me. I walked over slowly. There was a woman's dead body on the ground. What the hell did you get me into? "Please tell me that is not Sookie Stackhouse.", my face fell.

"Who the fuck are you?", the human blonde asked.

"Answer the question."

"I'm Sookie. Why are you on my property?", Sookie asked.

"Eric's property.", the tall blood beauty corrected.

"Shut it, Pam.", Sookie snapped.

"Hooka nobody asked you. Now who is you baby?", the flamboyant black male asked.

"My name is Ridley Kline, and I'm here to protect Ms. Stackhouse. My condolences about your friend, by the way.", I nodded towards the very foul smelling body.

"Thanks, but who sent you?", Sookie's face scrunched up.

"Someone who doesn't wish to be revealed at this time. You'll go on with your day to day activities, and I will not bother you. I'm going to need you to take my blood so I know where you are, and if you are in trouble.", I finished.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, another fuckin vampire to take care of you Sook? Fuck dis we is burying my cousin, could ya fine ass give us a Goddamn second?", the man requested.

"Of course, I'll just wait by my car.", I said walking away.

"By the way Miss. Kline you are more than welcome to meet me at Fantasia tomorrow night. I don't always look like this.", Pam licked her lips.

"I just might take you up on that Ms.?"

"Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, but you can just call me Pam.", she grinned.

"Strong name, I'll keep that in mind.", I winked and walked over to my car.

They buried their friend with Pam, and walked to the house motioning for me to follow. I came up the steps, "I have to be invited in."

Sookie came close to me, most likely reading my body language, "I can hear your thoughts.", her face covered in confusion.

"Get the fuck out my head then.", my fangs popped out.

"But you're a vampire.", she said stepping closer.

"You're observant. Are we going to play point out the obvious all night, or are you going to invite me in?", I said my temper getting thin.

"This house is owned by a vampire. I don't have to invite you in. But come in, and know that I have powers and will hurt you.", she warned.

I stepped in and she backed up, "You mean these powers.", I said holding a ball of light in my hand.

"What the hell are you?", she said.

"Oh hell no Sook! Why is there light in dead bitches hands!", the black man yelled falling on his ass.

"What I am isn't important. What I can do for you is, but I need you cooperation. Do you understand me?"

"What do I have to do?", she walked into her kitchen, which looked like something from my bloody valentine.

"That smells.", I said pointing to the headless corpse lying on the floor.

"Ridley, right?", I nodded, "How can you help me?"

"Your place smells very familiar, but I can't place it. Anyways, have a drink, it's on me.", I smiled.

"I'm not drinking you until you tell me what you are.", she's a stubborn one.

"What did I say about cooperation? You have to trust me. I'm here in your best interest.", she was really working my nerves at this point. Sookie looked at me weird again, "Get out of my fucking head, I can feel you in there.", I warned.

"You're an extremely caring creature, but you're being a bitch.", she said bluntly.

"Look here perky, drink.", I said biting my wrist and shoving it to her mouth. She hesitated for a second, then grabbed my arm like it was her last meal. I had to push her off of me, "Are you trying to drain me, damn!", I yelled.

"You taste…amazing. Can I have more?", she looked at me like I was a piece of meat.

"No, now let's clean this up.", I grabbed a hold of the dead woman's body and threw it onto a outdated shower curtain.

"But I have questions.", she said.

"But I don't give a fuck. Clean.", I said moving in hyper speed.

"Um, you can use the cubby. It's sealed tight. No light gets through.", she said quietly as I rolled the body up.

"Show me.", she just stood there, "Please."

"You've got to learn to be nice about things. Whether you're human or not, around here you show people respect.", her eyes met mine.

"Excuse my manners. I'm from where are feelings don't get hurt by the change of the wind. Move. I'll find it myself.", I brushed past her.

"Rude.", she said.

I followed the vampire's smell. Gosh it was so strong. It lead me to a closet type door. I opened the door, and walked down a set of stairs. There was a coffin laying in the middle of the room. I climbed in and shut the lid. Immediately sleep swept over me.

Vampires aren't supposed to dream, at least that's what I assumed, but I'm not the typical vampire anyways. Another smell filled my senses. It was extremely foul. I knew it was too soon to wake up, and be able to fully function, but I felt a jump in Sookie's emotions. She was nervous, but not in immediate danger. I jumped up, and dusted myself off. I was going to be exhausted come night fall.

I opened the door, and walked out into the daylight stricken room. The smell really hit me, and I became nauseated. Mostly because of the light, but it was manageable. A tall, dark, and handsome man stood in the doorway of the front door. He wasn't a man, but a wolf in human form. I sped into the doorway and knocked him on his ass.

"Oh my God! Ridley get out of the su-wait. You aren't burning?", she screamed.

"Because I don't burn in the daylight.", I growled.

"Who the fuck are you?", the man bellowed getting up on his feet.

"You better watch yourself or you'll be right back down there.", I warned.

"Sookie?", he pleaded.

"Ridley he's a friend.", she smiled.

My eyebrows raised in confusion, "You befriend wolves? Are you stupid or do you have a death wish? No wonder I have to look after you.", I said.

"You're calling me a bad choice in company? You're a vampire who can be in daylight!", he yelled.

"Come on in Alcide I'll fix some lemonade.", she nodded at me to follow her.

"I can read minds to missy, and you've got a big secret that's about to get blown the fuck up.", I whispered with a smile.

"Please go back to sleep. You're really freaking me out, and I have to handle this.", she whispered back.

"Fine, but I'll be listening killer, and they call us the dangerous species.", I winked at her, and descended back into my dwelling.

Alcide, the wolf, said a name that I had hope to never hear again. Russell Edgington.

"Hold the fuck up. Did you just say Russell Edgington is alive?", I sped back into the kitchen.

"Yes?", he said eyeing me.

"How do you know Russell?", Sookie asked.

I ignored her question, "But the Authority said he was dead."

"Russell Edgington is dead.", Sookie stated.

Alcide lowered his head, "Those mother fuckers, you mean they never told you?", he asked her.

Sookie looked like someone punched her in the stomach, "Never told me what?", she asked.

"Obviously that he's not dead.", I said.

"Who the hell are you?", Alcide asked.

"Her protector."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "And what exactly are you suppose to do?"

I smirked and shot a light beam at him. He fell backwards into the cabinet, knocking a few things around. Anger spread across his face. He got up and looked directly at Sookie, "Russell's going to come after you. That's why you got to come stay with me.", he said.

"I can't, I have to stay here.", she said.

"Goddammit if this is about me declaring myself yesterday. Your life is on the line!", he yelled.

"It's not. You won't want me to stay with you once you've heard why I can't stay with you!", she breathed in.

"Oh this is good.", I smirked.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it.", he said.

"Last night, when I got back from Bills-"

Lafayette came running down the stairs, "Whoa whoa whoa, get the fuck up out of here wolf.", he yelled.

"The fuck is his problem?", Alcide stood up.

"He just broke up with his boyfriend, he aint exactly himself.", she said.

"Sookie's in danger.", Alcide said.

"I heard, I've been listening. So how the fuck you think you can protect her from an ancient pissed off vampire, when all wolves do is piss of vampires even more? We done with all the supernatural bullshit. Ya heard me? No vampires, no witches, no ghost, no maenads, and no mother fuckin werewolves!", he pushed Alcide, and Alcide growled, which was kind of sexy if he didn't stink. "Don't fucking growl at me.", he put his finger in Alcide's face.

"I'll make any fucking noise I want.", Alcide retorted.

"Nice comeback.", I snorted.

"Why don't you just get the fuck up out of our lives?", Layfyette got in his face with buldging eyes.

"You should go.", Sookie said.

"I agree.", I sensed all of Sookie's emotions.

"I'm throwing you a life line here, please take it.", he pleaded.

"Like I said, I can't.", she replied.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind.", he backed up.

"I'll walk you out.", I offered, but I only wanted to pick his brain further.

"I don't need an escort.", he growled.

"I don't care what you need. Who buried Russell alive?", I asked staring at him. Two faces flashed threw his mind. One I knew very well.

"None of your business.", he snapped.

"I didn't need a verbal response, fleabag. Tootles poodle.", I ran back inside to change clothes. The pieces kept piecing themselves back together. Familiar smell. Familiar vampire. And now his face to put it all together. Eric Northman you sneaky bitch.


	2. UPDATE

Hello lovelies!

Okay, I know I've been very bad with updating and I'm so sorry! My stupid job kept me busy, but now that's no problem and I'll be updating every three days. I need your help though. I want to know some of your ideas. Just like where you want to see the story head and all that. I'll fill in all the details, of course. If you want to drop by my Twitter, and talk to me about stories or life in general feel free! The first ten followers will get there own ship(full fan fiction five chapters minimum) of ANY choice! Also, since you guys probably thought this was an update I don't want to get your hopes up. I'll update EVERY story by Wednesday! So follow me han_deal I look forward to hearing from you guys!

Love Hannah


End file.
